A Tale of Poes and Fire
by BurningxRedxCaskett
Summary: Well, now that we know what would have happened...how did their date go? CHAPTER 4 M RATED!
1. What am I a dream tramp?

Missing Scene(s): A Tale of Poe's and Fire

**LORELAI'S POV**

**(one shot, if I'm not convinced otherwise)**

"_I got up, went downstairs, and you talked to my stomach…" _I explain.

"_Why would I do that?" _Luke asks confused.

"_Because I was pregnant; with twins." _I tell him.

"_Mine?" _he asks with slight amusement in his voice.

"_What am I? A dream tramp? Of course yours." _I quip.

"_We were uh, married?"_ he asks amused

"_Yeah. Did I not mention that?"_ I ask in a playful tone

"_No."_ he pauses, _"did the dream go beyond that?"_ he asks sitting up.

"You talked to my stomach and then you…I don't know…uh, no, it didn't." I said shaking my head.

"Lorelai, it sounds like there's more. Come on, tell me." he says crossing the room to sit beside me on the bed.

I quickly formulate a plan about how to tell him that 'Dream Luke' kissed me, and was damn good at it, good enough that I didn't want the dream to end. I sit up and look at him, with mixed emotions running through my head. I mean, this is Luke! Should Nicole really feel all '_Poe_' towards me?

"Lorelai! Finish the dr-" I cut him off with my lips on his, and to my surprise, he returns the kiss. I pull away and look at him. "dream" he finishes.

"You wanted to know what else happened, well, there you go." I get out quickly. I think, _'Wow! Reality Luke, is a good kisser too, no, I take that back, a GREAT kisser.' _

"Uh, we, I, you…we kissed?" he asks stuttering, _Duh, Danes, why else would she give you an imprompteau kiss?'_

"No we did the 'hustle'. Yes we kissed!" I answer sarcastically. He moves back towards me, and kisses me again, and I have no objection. _'Where did Luke learn how to kiss like this? Omigod! I don't want this kiss to end!',_ I think._ 'God, must stop, he's taken'_, I relentlessly pull back and say, "Luke, what about Nicole?"

"What about her?" he asks.

"You and Nicole are together. We're sitting in your apartment, on your bed, and oh yeah, just to catch you up, we're kissing!" I say matter of fact. _'And, these are the best damn kisses EVER, do it again pleaseeeee!' _I beg him in my mind.

"I can break up with Nicole. I've been trying to find a way to tell you that I wanted to be with you, but you were always with Christopher, or Max, and all the time I was thinking 'will she ever see me as more than a friend?" he says, and at this I can only smile and think of all the times that Rory and Sookie have said that he was "in love" with me.

"Is this an 'I want Lorelai' rant, cause if it is, I must say I'm enjoying it." I tell him, really enjoying the "rant".

He looks a bit shocked, "You are?"

"Luke," I say, then kiss him, "I see you as so much more than a friend, how could I not?"

"Nicole is history." he says breathless.

"Good." he kisses my forehead, I move my head so our lips are once again touching. His lips are so soft and gentle, who knew Luke had a soft side? God, all these years and I was so oblivious. I lean back on the bed, and he is moving on top of me…oh no. This sucks. I really want to continue this, but he is technically still in a relationship. "Luke," I mumble against his lips, then sadly pull away. "Luke, as much as we want this arousing moment to continue, we can't. You're still with Nicole."

"You're right, okay, we won't do this now. Get some sleep Lorelai." he kisses me again. _'God, he does that so well.' _I think, then he pulls away and looks at me.

"Yeah, you get some sleep too buddy." I say with a smile.

Buzz, buzz, buzz

I wake up, but keep my eyes closed, from my slumber and ask, "What is that dreadful noise?" I roll over to find Luke swatting his alarm clock. "Ah, so, you're the culprit?" I ask playfully, and I get off the bed and go lay next to him, or rather on top of him since the couch is small.

"Yeah, sorry about that." he kisses my forehead. "Lorelai, what are you doing tonight?"

"Uh, well, lets see. It'll be night, and there's this thing at home called a bed, and I'll be there with my eyes closed doing something called sleeping. Why?" I ask in my usual joking manner.

"Well, I'm going to break up with Nicole and wanted to-"

I cut him off, "-go out on a date?"

"Yeah." he says with a nod.

"Then I'm free. Pick me up at seven?" I say enthusiastically.

"Yeah, seven." we kiss with just as much passion as last night, possibly more. He pulls away and says, "Later for that."

"Oh, alright." with that I get off of him and go in to the bathroom smiling. _'I have to see how Rory feels about this, I mean, I'm going to be dating the Uncle of her boyfriend. I'm sure she'll be ok with it, I mean, she likes Luke, right? Right.'_

Later that day, I walk into the diner, when I see Nicole rushing down the stairs, I know what took place moments before I walked in. I sit at the counter, and Caesar pours me a cup of coffee. The bell jingles and someone taps on my shoulder, I turn around to find Nicole staring me in the face.

"Nicole, hi" I say cheerfully.

"Don't 'Nicole hi' me you tramp. You just couldn't leave well enough alone, could you?"

"Hey, pull back lady, I have been nothing but nice to you-" I try to tell her, but she cuts me off.

"You can't keep your hands off another woman's man!" she says outraged.

She was yelling so loud, I didn't hear Luke shuffle down to the now quiet diner. "Nicole! Get out of my diner. I have already told you. This had nothing to do with Lorelai. My heart wasn't in the relationship, you like me more than I like you. Now, get out!" he exclaims.

Obviously believing what he said, Nicole turned to me and said, "Sorry, Lorelai." and left.

I turn to Luke and say, "My hero." he smiles and pours me a fresh cup of coffee. "So, that went well." I tell him

"Yeah, so, tonight? You still free?" he asks for conformation.

"Yeah, why, have fancy plans for us? Romantic walk on the beach, candle lit dinner-" I begin then he cuts me off.

"Nothing fancy, just dinner, dessert and some other things." he says with a smile.

I smile back, wickedly might I add, and say, "What 'other' things? Do they require a dirty?"

He leans over the counter, deathly close to me-I could grab him by the collar and drag him up stairs and have my way with him, but I don't-then he whispers to me, "They might require a few dirties."

At this remark, I can only smile. My dream is suddenly coming true. Thank God for fires.


	2. What took so long?

**So, I kept getting reviews to continue what was originally a one-shot story, so I did. BIG BIG thanks to Brit (heartgilmoregrls) she's awesome, she wrote this with me! you rock girly!**

**hope you enjoy this...let me know if you want me to continue!**

* * *

I leave the diner, rushing home to decide what I should wear on my date with Luke. Seven years of friendship and we both felt the same way about each other; we wasted so much time. All those years we could have been together.

"Mom!" Rory yells from down stairs. _'She still doesn't know about me and Luke yet.'_

"Upstairs!" I yell, and a couple seconds later, I am joined by my mini-me. "Hey babe, how was school?"

"It was good. Paris of course was Paris. Mom, what are you doing staring at your closet at 4 o'clock in the afternoon?"

I take her hand, "Honey, come here." I say, leading her to my bed, and sit down, and am faced with a worried daughter.

"Mom, what is it?"

"Now, I want you to keep in mind that you are number one in my life, always have been always will be." She nods, following along so far. "I have a date tonight, and you know him, and you like him."

"Mom, spill, who is your date? Oh my gosh, it's not Mr. Medina is it?"

"No, it's not Mr. Medina. It's Luke."

A smile spreads across her face, "Are you serious?" she asks, I nod. "Ok, well, can I ask you something?"

"Sure babe, anything."

"WHAT took you so long! And when did this happen?" Rory asks, standing up in front of me, ready to scold.

"Rory, what are you talking about? And it happened last night."

"I'm talking about the fact that you and Luke have been in love for years. Mom, what took you so long to see that it's Luke? He's 'the one' mom. Don't you feel it?" she asks.

Rory has a point. She saw it, I saw it, Sookie saw it, and the whole damn town saw it. So, I wonder, what too us so long to become an 'us'? Luke is the reason I couldn't marry Max. I guess deep down I knew Luke and I would be together. When did this attraction begin? I've felt this way for a long time, tried to ignore the signs, but that's no use anymore. I might as well come out and say it.

"Oh my god." I finally say after a long pause.

"What? Mom, what is it?" Rory asks, sitting back down on the bed.

I look my daughter in the eye and say, "I'm in love with Luke."

Rory smiles and says, trying to be cute, "Well, yeah mom. I know that, I do go to Chilton."

"Rory! What do I do? I've never loved a man before. It's too soon to tell him, this is only our first date." _'I just can't say that enough. I have a date with Luke.'_

"Mom, chillax! You'll figure everything out. I promise." She stands up and walks over to my closet. "Now, what are you going to wear?"

I walk over and stand next to her, "I don't know. I want to look cute, but wear something he's never seen me in before."

"Mom, this is a date, you can't wear your Hello Kitty pajamas." She jokes.

"Well, then, I'm out. What do you think?" I ask, playing along.

"I think we need to go shopping." I smile wide, she then says, "Let me go change, and then we can go."

"Ok."

* * *

I pull up outside the Hartford mall, Rory jumps out of the car, I swear, she's more excited about my date than me.

"Rory, slow down. Let mommy get out of the car."

"Well, hurry up! When is Luke supposed to pick you up?"

"Seven" I answer, locking the car. _'Better safe than sorry.'_

"Well, we need to hurry. We have to get your dress, shoes, and then we have to go home, and fix your hair and make-up. I have to stay over at Lane's so you guys can be alone, and-"

I cut her off, "Honey, slow down! You don't have to stay at Lane's. It's just the first date."

"No, its fine, Lane and I are due for a hang out night anyhow. Now, com on, we have some shopping to do."

* * *

We get home with just enough time for me to shower and do my make-up as Rory does my hair.

"I'm so nervous. I know that I shouldn't be, but, I can't help it." I tell Rory.

"Mom, you'll be fine. I promise. You and Luke are going to have an amazing time."

"I hope you're right. I want this relationship to work. I need it to work. He's so-" I'm cut off by the door bell. "Rory, what time is it?"

"Seven-thirty." She answers handing me the dress I bought.

"Damn! Thirty minutes late, and I'm still not ready." I say stepping in to the dress. "Rory, zip me up?" she does so. "Thank you. Now, do your favorite mommy a favor and let Luke in."

"Okay, put on your shoes. I'll visit with Luke until you're done."

"Thank you!" I say, and rush to my room.

* * *

Rory makes her way down stairs, I hear her say, "Hey Luke, come on in."

"Hey Rory, I tried to be here on time, but something happened at the diner and-"

"Luke, its fine. Mom is almost done getting ready. You look nice by the way." Rory compliments him.

"Thanks." He says, and by the sound of his voice he seems a bit embarrassed.

"You're welcome." She then yells up the stairs, "Mom, I'm going over to Lane's now!"

"Alright hon. Have fun!" I yell back.

"We will! Bye Luke."

"Bye Rory." I hear Luke say.

* * *

As I hear the door close I quickly put the finishing touches on my hair and makeup, making sure I look perfect. I take a deep breath before exiting my room slowly walking down the stairs, where Luke is standing awaiting my arrival.

He looks up at me adoringly, and my heart melts into a puddle of goo in the pit of my stomach. I can feel my breath stopping for a moment as I look at him, he looks so amazing, and well he always looks amazing… but tonight especially…

I give him a sly grin as I take the steps on the stairs slowly, watching as his eyes follow my every move. He gives me the same goofy grin I know I am wearing, how could I not be? He looks completely amazing; I can only hope he likes what I have picked out for him. Hopefully not just in this capacity.

I take my last step cautiously, as he takes my arm in his, "You look… amazing." He breathes, and I feel my cheeks blush a deep shade of crimson.

"Thanks… you don't look to shabby yourself." I say trying to grasp some control.

And now I get to see his cheeks turn a not as deep but still crimson color, which brings a pressing smile to my lips. "You ready to go?" He asks.

I give him a small nod, "Yes, completely ready." I say with confidence, although my stomach doesn't feel quite the same. I hope to God I don't throw up. And with my heart in a pile of goo at the bottom, it might be a little harder to keep from doing so.

He takes a deep breath and motions me towards the door, arm still grasping mine, he opens it and ushers me out. I hope on anything that is holy that he is as nervous as I am, because if he isn't… I'm going to kick the living shit out of him… or at least make him give me free coffee for a month… But that probably wouldn't be any different from any other time… so I should probably come up with something better… but maybe not now since he's leading me to his truck and he might think that I'm ignoring him while really I'm just trying to come up with a prize for myself if he turns up to be not as freakin' nervous as I am… hmm… I'll make sure to think of something _after _the date… _dirty!_

He opens my door for me, _what a gentleman! _And makes sure I'm completely inside before closing the door and slipping into the driver's side of his truck. He sits and moves the gear shift… _Dirty! Hmm… I wonder if he's ever done it in his truck. I'll have to ask him about that sometime… _My completely dirty thoughts are put on hold as he starts to drive, "You're going to love the place we're going to." He says.

"Oh?" I say, "Where are we going?" I ask coyly, my eyes twinkling.

He grins at me widely, "Now what kind of fun would it be if I told you that?" He asks playfully.

I fake a pout, sticking out my bottom lip and letting it quiver, "Pweese?" I plead.

He shakes his head, "That pout of yours isn't going to make me change my mind in the twenty minutes it takes to get there." He confirms.

I let out a small whimper, that special whimper that only a man can release… and only I have perfected its naughty being. Well… almost perfected… I don't think I will ever get it as good as a man can bring until the day I become a man… and I don't plan on becoming one.

He lets out a short chuckle, but I can clearly tell that he is turned on by my whimper. Yes it is a powerful whimper. I think its right up there with my famous pout.

We drive to our destination, which has remained completely unknown to me; I must have underestimated his power to ward off my pout and sexual whimper, talking and laughing and moving along quite smoothly with our crazy banter. I bet no one else has a crazy banter like ours… we're special… but of course, not like 'we ride the short bus to school everyday' kinda special… just regular everyday kinda special… but then again if its regular everyday kinda special… then it would just be normal… dammit, I should really see a psychiatrist…

As we pull up to our destination, I see a very whimsical building, with the sign 'Ye ole Porker' out front. Is he kidding me? I would never ever have thought he would bring me to such a place… This probably was grounds for Pimps… I like it already.

I turn to look at him, "Uh, Luke?"

"Yes Lorelai?"

"Is this where we're going to eat?" I ask, with slight amusement in my voice.

"Yeah, unless you want to go somewhere else." He asks, hesitantly.

"No, its fine. I just, didn't think that you'd want to ever come to a place like this." I tell him.

He turns the truck off, "Yeah, well, I just wanted you to remember our first date."

'_What a softy!'_ "Luke, how could I not remember our first date?" we share a smile then he leans over and kisses me softly, but somehow leaves a promise of what's to come. _'Dirty'_ He pulls back, pushes a strand of hair behind my ear and I say, "Come on, I'm hungry. Feed me."

"Only you could think of food at a time like this." He responds.

"I know. That's what makes me special." I retort.

"Uh-huh." He says, and comes around to let me out. "Come with me, your table awaits." He says, ushering me to the door.

"My table? You're making me eat by myself? What kinda date are you?" I ask him jokingly.

"OH! You mean you want to eat with me? Well, I guess I could eat with you." He says, playing along.

"Good decision mister." I say, wrapping my left arm behind his back and my right arm around his middle.

"Name?" the hostess asks.

"Danes, party of two." Luke answers.

She checks the list, grabs two menus and says, "Right this way."


	3. Is that ok?

"_Name?" the hostess asks._

"_Danes, party of two." Luke answers._

_She checks the list, grabs two menus and says, "Right this way."_

She shows us to our table. A booth near the back of the dining area. I slide in first, while Luke takes off his jacket and sets it behind his head, then sits beside me. We share a smile, and I can't believe that we haven't said anything yet...I mean, usually we banter or talk about crazy stuff, usually brought on by me...but right now...nothing...just shy smiles...god, someone say something!

"So..." I begin, not really knowing what to say after. God, why does he have to look at me like that? He is the first man to ever render Lorelai Gilmore speechless...and I'm not sure how I feel about that.

"Lorelai, are you ok? You haven't said anything since we got here," he says.

"Not true. I said 'so'," I remind him, then answer, "Of course I'm fine. Why would I be?" _'I've got you here. How could I not be fine? Wow, Lorelai, that was very mushy.'_

He reaches over, grabs my hand and says, "Just checking."

I smile at his gesture, and take his hand tighter in mine. _'Lets see how he feels about public displays of affection,'_ I think, as I lean in and kiss him warmly on the lips; when I don't feel him pull away, I smile into the kiss. When I pull away, we both have a dopey grin on our face, and I scoot closer to him and lean into him.

"This is nice," I complement.

He kisses my head and says, "I agree."

"But, you know what would be even more nice?"

"What?"

"Someone to come take our order, cause I'm hungry," _'And not just for the food. DIRTY!'_

"You haven't even looked at the menu yet, how do you know what you want to eat?" he asks.

I pick up the menu, examine it and say, "The Chicken Caesar Salad sounds good."

"What?"

"The Chicken Caesar Salad...minus the salad and the dressing," I say, in true Lorelai fashion.

"So, you want Chicken? Lorelai this is a Pork house, they can't possibly have-" he's cut off by me showing him the place on the menu that says they do in fact have chicken. "-ok, so, the name of this establishment means nothing to them."

"Babe, don't worry, I was confused for a second too," I tell him.

_'Lorelai Gilmore called me babe...all these years, and I finally have her. Damn, I'm one lucky guy.' _"Good, I didn't want to be the only one."

Once I got food in my system, the rest of the date went along smoothly. We talked about the diner, repairs for the charcoaled inn we call Independence. The conversation turned to Rory, and that was when I realized that, Luke thinks very highly of my daughter, almost as if she were his own child. In many ways, I wish she was. Luke is _always_ there when we need him and he drops whatever it is he was doing to beat up an old boyfriend. I love this man.

Next thing I know, Luke is paying for the dinner, and we are walking back out to the truck. I take his hand, and when we get to the truck, I stand with my back to the door, bring my free hand up, and motion with my finger for him to 'come here'. He does so, and I capture my lips with his. I run my tongue along his lower lip, begging for entrance, and he accepts. Our tongues dance together, I'd like to call it a tango. This kiss is over way too soon for my liking, courtesy of Luke.

"Wow," he says when he pulls away.

"Luke, take me home," I says, and he looks like he just got hit by a bus, "so we can pick up where we left off last night," I finish.

He smiles, opens the door for me, and walks around gets behind the wheel and pulls out of the parking lot. This time, the ride is filled with the built up sexual tension for the past five years give or take a year. We are both silent, looking to the road ahead. God, I want him. Can someone want someone so much that they would risk a car accident to fulfill their every desire? 'Cause seriously, I'm thinking about climbing on his lap right now and just have my way with him. That would solve the 'has he ever done it in his truck' mystery.

Why am I acting like this? I've never been like this, not with any guy I've dated. Probably because, this is LUKE. I'm dating Luke. I'm in love with Luke. So, this is what love feels like. Never wanting to be with out him, never wanting to mess anything up with him. He is 'it' for me, just like Rory said.

He pulls me out of my _love_ly thoughts about him by asking, "What are you thinking about?"

_'Um...'_ "Do you really want to know?" I ask him.

"Yes. Unless your thoughts are something that I don't want to hear then, no," he says, smiling slightly.

I sigh, well, I've never been in love before, so I'm guessing the blunt approach is not going to be a good idea, seeing as how he is driving us home. "Well, I was thinking about...you. Us."

"Were they good thoughts?"

I smile, "Yes. Very good thoughts."

"How good?"

_'Well...'_ "I'll tell you later?"

"Tell me? Why not show me?"

"Dirty!"

He shakes his head, "I set myself up for that."

"Yes you did."

The rest of the ride went smoothly, and when we arrived in Stars Hollow, I say, "You know, um...Rory is staying at Lane's...do you, want to...to come in?"

"Sure."

We barly make it through the door, when we both lean in for a deep passionate kiss. Who knows who started moving back towards the stairs, but, moving is what we are doing. I don't think I can make it upstairs while kissing him, and I believe that he sensed that, cause he reaches down, picks me up bridal style, and is carrying me up the stairs to my room. No man has ever been in my room before...except for Max, but that was awkward, and...never, ever think of Max while you're kissing Luke.

We reach the top of the stairs, he puts me down and I say, "You know, you're the first man that will ever stay over in my bed...is that ok?"

"Is it ok with you?"

I smile and kiss him, take him by the hand and lead him into my room.

* * *

**so, what do you think? tell me in a review!**


	4. Breaking down the wall

_We reach the top of the stairs, he puts me down and I say, "You know, you're the first man that will ever stay over in my bed...is that ok?"_

_"Is it ok with you?"_

_I smile and kiss him, take him by the hand and lead him into my room.

* * *

_

When we get in my room, his very nice, but very in the way jacket is the first thing to go. We take turns back and forth removing clothes. He takes of my little sweater, I take off his nice dress shirt, he unzips my dress…no fair, he has more clothes on than I do. I take off his undershirt, and take him in. Has muscles, biceps, six pack…_'holy great mother of God, is that a tattoo?'_ Why has he been hiding from me all these years? 'It suddenly got a little chilly…oh, he took my dress off, that's why…Duh Lorelai!'

I reach down and unbuckle his belt, very slowly pull it through the loops of his slacks and drop it to the floor. I look up at him and smile, then lean in and kiss him. He puts his arms around my waist bringing me flush against him. We continue to kiss as he unfastens my bra, and slides the straps down my arms and to the floor. I bring my hands to his pants, unbutton and unzip them, then push them down his legs.

We fall on to the bed, and only touch with our mouths, but soon that isn't enough. His hands become involved, and let me tell you, he knows how to use his hands. His strong but gentle touch is enough to send me over the edge…thankfully I hold out long enough to enjoy his caresses. He replaces his hand with his mouth, which is now kissing the valley between my breasts and inching lower and lower until he is at the elastic band of my panties. He quickly removes them, marveling at new found territory.

I want to have some fun, so I push him so he is laying on his back, and I straddle him. I'm sure he can feel how ready I am for him through his boxers. I lean down, kiss him, then move down to his ear lobe, feast upon it for a minute, then move down his neck and around to feast on his other ear lobe. Then I kiss down his neck, yet again, and make my way to his chest, to get better access to his chest, I slide down his legs, which I gets a moan out of Luke. I make it to his boxers, and slide my hand inside under the elastic.

"I see you want this as much as I do," I say to Luke, who only responds by nodding his head.

I remove his boxers, and somehow I've ended up on my back, again.

"Lorelai, just so you know, after this, there is no going back. I can't and won't be able to forget this. Are you sure, with out a doubt that you want this?"

_'Maybe now I should tell him.'_ "I absolutely want this. I-I love you, Luke."

He smiles, like he's been waiting to hear me say that, then, pushes his way inside me. We are still for a moment, then I rock my hips, I need him to move. Thankfully he gets my point and begins to move rhythmically.

Now, usually I'm one to talk during sex, but this isn't sex, this is love making…with Luke. I keep my eyes locked on him, and I can see that he is close to the edge. I rest my legs higher on his hips and tell him, "Do it, Luke. Let go."

"Not yet, you first."

Apparently I get my way again, he moans loudly, breathes my name, this is what throws me over the edge. My inner muscles contract around him, then sadly, he pulls out and lays next to me.

I roll over and rest my head on his chest, his arm snakes around me waist.

"I can't believe we wasted so much time not together," I tell him.

"Yeah," he says. "Lorelai?"

"Hmm?" I respond half asleep.

"I love you too."

I smile and can't help but think that we should have been saying those words a long time ago. Now, we have broke down the wall between friends and lovers. We are lovers, in every meaning of the word.

* * *

**there, now...you guys that wanted a rating change got one in this chapter...review!**


End file.
